Jack's Move
by Loco Beka
Summary: Jack’s POV. Our cutie pie Jack has moved to Carmel for school. Now he’s going to the Mission too. What’s in store for him? This is a Paul Suze story too. Hehe.
1. Default Chapter

Jack's POV. Our cutie pie Jack has moved to Carmel for school. Now he's going to the Mission too. What's in store for him? This is a Paul/ Suze story too. Hehe.

**Jack's Move**

Seattle just wasn't my place. It didn't feel like home at all to me. That's why, when I turned 14, I moved to Carmel, California with my grandpa Slaski.

Of coarse Paul wasn't too thrilled to have his annoying little brother move in with him. After all, he did move to Carmel to get away from his family.

My parents were always working. Everything they did was related to work. Work this, work that. It became like an annoying buzz in my ear.

The only way to get away from this buzz was to one day walk up to my parents, and say 'Mom, dad, I wanna go to Carmel for the rest of high school. I can stay with grandpa Slaski, he wouldn't mind.'

And a month later, I was in Carmel, at old Slaski's house, unpacking my suitcases.

Paul had come to pick me up from the airport in his silver BMW convertible. Handing me a pair of shades, he took my bags and put them in the trunk. I tried being conversational and from time to time and crack a few jokes, but Paul seemed occupied by his thoughts. I could tell by his facial expressions.

Almost 10 whole minutes had passed before either one of us uttered two words.

"I have to stop by someone's house for a sec." He said, sounding all calm.

I jumped in my seat, being startled from the sudden noise change.

Why was he acting this way? I mean, I know he's not too fond of me, but he could show a little more welcoming to me, being that I'm his brother.

Whatever, he probably has BBS.

**(A/N- Haha. BBS stands for Blue Ball Syndrome. It's like a guys version of PMS. LOL.)**

"Yeah, sure." I said, sounding cool with the idea.

"Hey, do you think we go to a shack and get a drink? I've got a killer jetlag."

"Mmhmm." Was all he said. He looked so...so...out of it.

We arrived at a two-story house up on a hill. I had no clue whose it was, so I asked Paul.

"Remember three summers ago, when we all went to a resort Hotel, and you had a babysitter, Suze? Yeah, well, this is her house."

Suze? I remember Suze. She got me out of my swimming phobia. She was so awesome.

I remember Paul trying to get her to go out with him. "Oh, the girl you tried to go out with?" I asked, curiously.

"Uh, yeah. That one. But things are different now."

And before I got to ask how, he sprinted up the stairs to her front door.

Three knocks, and the door was opened by a middle aged woman.

"Why hello Paul... yeah sure, she's just upstairs...ok...you know the way..."

I was only able to hear her voice, because she had some nifty pair of vocal cords for a mid aged woman. Paul took one look back at me, and signaled he'd only be a second and to wait in the car.

He stepped in the house, and the door closed.

Ok, so what now? I'm waiting here, bored as hell, in a car, by myself...

... With the keys in the ignition. Hehe.

Talk about full power!

Hey, at leastI have my permit, I'll just reverse it onto the road.

Ok, Jack. You can do this.

Seat belt, check.

Look for pedestrians, check.

Paul not in sight?

Rearview mirror.

Check, check. Pull back shift bar to reverse, slow...pick up the speed a little... turn the wheel to the left...

CRASH!

Oh, shit!

I didn't check for oncoming traffic. Double shit!

Oh my God, what do I do? Paul's gonna kill me! He's gonna hate me forever!

IM SO SCREWED!

"WHAT THE HELL?"...

...Speaking of Paul.

"Jack, are you okay? What happened?" A familiar voice said.

Suze. It's her.

Aww, these little swirls around me are pretttyyyy...

So, so, so prettyyyyy...

"JACK! WAKE UP MAN!"

Huh? Why's everyone yelling? Shoo.

"Aw, man. That killed... BUT IT WAS SO COOL! I DROVE!"

"You crashed into my car! Do you even have insurance!" Who was Paul talking to?

Oh, the other dude.

Wait, it was totally my fault. I didn't check for other cars, and plus...I DONT HAVE MY LISENCE! Shit, as I said before...I am so screwed.

-0-

The next day, Paul being car less, we all headed down to the beach. Next week is when I start school, so Paul's being nice and showing me around.

Ok, so don't think that I got off the hook for the whole crashing-Paul's-car- thing.

Cuz, I didn't. I SO didn't. Paul was just not holding a grudge.

He found out I only have my permit, and he paid for the fees. He's so lucky my parents provide us with mullah, cuz his car was TOTALLED.

I mean, the whole butt was dented in. Like it was disfigured in the rear end. The fender came off and the left tire popped.

Such a sad sight.

All with my doing. I'm soo good.

MWAUAHA. But, I felt bad though.

My first day here, I manage to screw it up.

Kudos points for Jack.

So, here we were, stretched out on the sand with the sun beating down on our masculine chests...

... Well, _Paul's_ masculine chest. As for me, lets just say, mine can do a little better in the hair apartment.

I've got abs.

Yeah, Jack. Like a 2 pack.

From the side, I saw her walking with 3 cokes in her hand, towards us.

She sat down on her knees next to Paul and handed him the cokes.

"Suze, come 'ere." Paul said, motioning to his lap.

Paul laid the cokes down on the towel that was in between us and Suze rested her head against Paul's chest.

Her head moved in the rhythm of his breathing.

Up, down. Up, down. Up, down.

Paul rested his hand on Suze's bare stomach and started tracing little circles with his index finger while Suze held onto his other very tanned, very muscled hand.

They looked so happy together. Like they really loved each other.

Paul started to comb his fingers through Suze's hair.

I could've SWORE that I heard her give a little moan. I saw a smile creep onto Paul's face.

As for me, I was sitting stretched out, looking at my happy brother with his girlfriend.

I wouldn't say that I didn't feel a little jealousy inside me.

I sure as hell did. He loved her. She loved him. Love given equally between them.

So much chemistry that was between them, you could so tell they loved each other.

Even if you were _blind_, you could at least sense it.

Ahh, so this is what true happiness looks like.

Suze sat up, picking her head up from Paul's chest. She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and got the suntan lotion out of her beach bag.

Paul sat up too and with two hands, took hold of Suze's waist, and brought her closer to him, now being in between his legs. She skewed her head to the right while Paul planted a simple kiss on her neck.

She sighed, and smiled.

Putting her hands on his knees, she slowly moved them up and down, occasionally bringing them a little bit higher, but not too high.

Paul took the lotion from Suze and squeezed some in his hand.

Rubbing his hands together to spread the lotion around, he then slowly started to apply it to Suze's upper back. Suze took a sharp breath in, with the hands on Paul's legs; she started rubbing lotion into them too.

I guess Paul was getting a little excited cuz after that, he put his hands inside Suze's bottom bikini and started massaging, then quickly brought them back out to take hold of her hips and bring her even closer to him.

Ok, this time, I am SO sure that I heard her give a moan. I SWEAR!

Paul rubbed his hands back and forth on Suze's hips and then crept them to the front, now being on her lower stomach.

Since they were so close, Paul wrapped his arms around Suze and kept it like that for a few minutes.

They were hugging.

Aww!

Ok, I am so jealous now. Seeing my brother being this way to someone he loved, was making me want to feel the same way.

To love. To be loved.

Paul placed his chin on the crook of Suze's neck and shoulder and kissed her there.

Suze, being a girl, giggled. I guess Paul hit the jackpot.

He deserves this, I thought to myself. Living in Seattle, he never got the love a child is supposed to get from his parents.

Now, Suze is helping him accomplish what he was missing.

Suze reclined back into Paul's lap and turned around.

Now they were facing each other. She looked into his eyes and brought her hands to his side, to support her, and leaned forward to kiss Paul on the lips.

To say that they didn't continue, would be a total underestimate.

Suze was no longer being supported by her own hands. Paul helped her by grabbing her by the hips and bringing her upward, more into him.

They looked like one body. The way they were on top of each other, I mean.

I wont lie and say I wasn't looking. Come on, who couldn't look? They were just making out on a public beach, for Christ's sake.

I wouldn't be surprised if people who were walking by didn't stop and say 'Aw, I remember when I was young and in love.' Or some other corny line like that.

The two love birds decided to reach up for air.

Finally. Bravo.

Suze sat up from her in between-Paul-position and stood up. She reached down to hold Paul's hand and help him up.

Paul, being the guy he is, brought Suze in for yet another passionate, romantic kiss when she pulled him up.

All I have to say is: She seems to think Paul is GOOOOD.

Well, it would sorta sound wrong if I told you that. Me being his brother and all.

Suze's foot popped. You know, like in those old romantic movies when two people kiss who are in love, the girls' foot pops.

She bent down to gather all the stuff into the beach bag.

"You ready?" Paul asked me as he slipped his arm around Suze's waist.

If it weren't for the sunglasses, he would've known I was looking at them the WHOLE time.

I'll keep these with me from now on.

"Uh huh." It was all I was able to get out.

I mean, if you were there, the something would have happened to you to.

Seeing them walk side by side like that was just the best sight ever. It was cute.

I walked behind them, and was able to see Suze look up at Paul and smile while leaning her head on his shoulder.

Their hips touched each other's with each step they took, and it didn't seem to bother them the least bit.

We got in the car and starting to drive.

Looking out the window, I thought about what school would be like and if I would end up liking it here.

I noticed that we passed the exit that we would have taken to get to Suze's house.

Paul drove into our driveway and turned the car off.

So, I guess taking Suze home is outta the question.

"Jack, why don't you start to take the stuff in. Suze and I'll be in in a sec."

"K. And thanks for today Paul. I had fun."

I walked into the house, put the stuff on the counter and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out, I saw grandpa Slaski. His assistant smiled.

He freaks me out.

"Where is Paul?" He asked.

Why the hell is it his business?

"Uh, he's got a friend over."

Not wanting to continue the conversation, I walked into the kitchen for something to eat.

Paul and Suze must be upstairs in his room.

I wont go there either.

I would be intruding on something so beautiful.

Eww.

I'm talking about their love for each other.

The last thing they need is me walking in on them.

Sitting down on one of the stools that stood by the counter, I began eating my snickers bar while reading the comic's section in the paper.

This is _my_ kinda fun.

Well, at least for now. At my age, I mean.

-0-

End of chapter one. Hehe.

Well, what did you think?

Don't think that it's gross that Jack was looking at Paul and Suze make out, cuz its in his

POV, how else am I supposed to put in the juicy scenes?

LOL.

The next chapter shall be put up only if you REVIEW!

You know the drill.

So, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!

Lots of Love With All My Brains,

Beka


	2. Ecstasy

Hey everyone. Missed me? So here's Jack's Move Ch2. This is going to be a mix of POV's, so it's not just going to be Jack talking. Enjoy!

**Sugpup- Thanks! Aww, you're making me blush big time. Hehe.**

Hey people. This is in Suze's POV. Eventhough this is Jack's story, some of the chapters are gonna be different POV's. Htis is a little bit longer that last one. Hope you like!

**MrsPaulSlater- I'm sorry you didn't like my story. I tried to make it as fictional as I could, so therfore it would be unrealistic. Hence, this being I will make sure to get Paul, Suze, and Jack's ages set to be mathamatically correct this time. I just didn't have time to sit and figure it out, but you did it for me. Thank you :) . Oh, and I wrote 'cuz' because since Jack is saying all of this, I wanted it to sound the way 14 yr olds talk. You know, like slang. So that explains all of the 'gonna's and 'cuz's. But atleast you reviewed and told me your dislikes. Although, you say you didn'd like any of it. I'm sorry to hear that.**

**TeenPrincess- Smiles. Ooh, so good to hear you liked. Yeah, I agree that there's not a whole lotta Jack POV stories, so I just thought this would work. **

**Nikki007- AHH! Smiles innocently. It sure is Pual/ suze fluff. More to come in later chappies, only if people review. And yes, it IS Mr. Paul Sexy. You go girl!**

**Ahhhh- Uh, sorry but I wasn't sure how many "h"s are in your name thingy. Haha. My bad. I'm glad you find it a lil disturbing that he was staring. HE'S A 14 YEAR OLD BOY, FULL OF HORMONES, how else could he not stare? lol.**

**Glad you liked it :)**

And now, on with the Ch2...

Suze's POV.

Ecstacy

It was so strange to see Jack for the first time in so many years. I mean, the last time I had seen him, he was wearing floaties and afraid of ghosts.

Now, he was a 14 year old guy who had grown many inches since the age of 8. He was a few inches taller than me, who's 5'6. Yeah, I know. When I was 16, I was kinda short/average. When I turned 17, I grew 3 inches. Suprising, right? I still wouldn't give up my Jimmy Choo's even if I didnt need the height.

So, here was Jack, almost a replica of his 22 year old brother, Paul. They had many similarities. For instance, when Paul would walk, he had this kind of stroll with a little hip movement. Jack did the same. Both brothers had the same walk.

Jack, being the sweet little kid he is, isnt a complete replica of Paul. Their personalities, for example, are different.

When Paul was 16, the age he moved to Carmel; the age I met him, he was very persistant. Persistant in getting me to fall in love with him. Peristant in getting a good seat at the movies. Persistant in just plain, getting what he wanted.

To tell you the truth, that aspect of persistance actually was despised by me. I despised that I couldnt be like that. I wanted so many things in life, but was too chicken to be persistant enough to demand it. Of coarse, demanding something, is a bit...extreme and stuff. It makes you sound arrogant. Like, all you want is what you want, no matter if someone else may not like it.

Paul wasnt inconsiderate when we were younger, he was just missing something that he didnt receive when he was a child. Something a child is _supposed_ to receive.

Love.

It's a four letter that could be used carelessly by some poeple. A word that means the world to some, and just an everyday word like 'hello' to others. Its abused so many times by poeple, that when it comes to the 'right' time to use it, they're clueless as how its supposed to be used.

At that time, I didnt realize that Paul was only trying to show me affection. I didnt realize that he loved me. This, I soon realized after, was what I was being blinded by all along.

I pieced things together once I found out that I had feelings for him. Jesse was blocking my vission of seeing what was right infront of me. I didnt know it then, but I was too immature to know at the time.

How could I have a future with a ghost? Where would our relationship get to? He was a ghost, I was a living human. It was impossible to have a future with Jesse. It was _improbable_ to be with him.

Paul knew it all along, but I never wanted to look and see that he was right. All along, I thought that Paul was only doing it out of lust, one of the seven sinful sins.

I was wrong. _So_ wrong.

Here we are, loving each other and just cherishing every moment.

Heck, we're two 22 year old college students _in love. _What more could I want?

Since it's summer break, we decided to go away for 2 weeks to Alberquaque, Mexico. I got an awesome tan, considering all the sun they get at that place. When we were there, Paul bought me an oriental looking vase. It was shaped like a fat cook with a curvy body. An odd shape, more like unique. Gold rimming surrounded it with green, blue, and crimson colors swirling around, making a paisley look.

It was just so beautiful. This was the type of thing my father loved. That was one of the things I remembered he liked. Unique and foreign objects.

When we got back to Carmel, my mother stomped me with questions. "Ooh, are all of the women walking around topless? Do they have different spices?"She'd say. "No, mom. That's India where the women walk around topless. Yes, they have many spices. I'm tired from jetlag, so wake me up when dinners ready."

That was my first day back. The second day, however was different.

Paul came by. He entered my room with the widest grin I'd ever seen him use. There was this look on his face that said 'Ah! Finally I get to see you.' And something else that was seductive.

It gave me the chills, because he did the same thing when we were younger. Things were different then, I told myself.

When we got outside, there was a crash. Not so big, but still. I looked inside to find Jack.

Jack? I hadnt seen him since he was a little kid. This was the boy I tought how to swim and get over his water phobia.

He grew up so much.

And I'm not just talking about manhood-grow up. Geez, how would I know?

I found out that he moved down here to go to school at the Mission. So, its no more Seattle for the Slater boys.

Personally, I dont think they minded.

The next day, we all headed down to the beach, to show Jack how much Carmel beaches kiss ass.

Paul and I had our own moments together at the beach. I did mention that I love this guy, right? I mean, I cant believe I used to think he was the Spawn of Satan. He's everything but that. I always knew Paul was hott and had the best body any guy would want, but his heart, I never took the time to know.

He was romantic at times. Many times, actually.

The next night, Paul invited me over to his house for dinner. He called me up and with a very serious straight voice said 'Miss. Simon is invited to have dinner at the Slater residance at 5:30. Make sure your appitite is hungry..." He said. And with a seductive voice, he said, "...And your lips ready to have some serious one on one." And he had just hung up. Just like that.

I quickly took a shower, peeling off my clothes, setting them down in a pile on the floor, and having the hot water run down my hair and body.

Lathering myself in soap, I washed it down and stepped out, looking at myself in the mirror.

What did Paul see in me? I thought to myself. Why was he so sure of getting me to love him? Did he think he was going to get some type of prize for getting me?

Hell no. I was so not the type of girl a guy would fight for...Right? Jesse didnt have to fight to get me. I thoguth I had loved him, only to find out that it was a spoof. Something I made myself think. Blocking Paul out of view.

I noticed a few pieces of lonely hair inbetween my eyebrows. I took the tweezer and plucked them. Hmm, my hair. It was the best thing about my body I liked. Curls of brown locks flowed around my shoulders and down the middle of my back. My eyes, I was told, were the kind of eyes that you could find meaning in. Eyes of emerald, that told how I felt and what I was thinking. They would sparkle when I felt radiant, and sulk when I felt down.

Always the spoilers of wht I was feeling. Paul once said to me, more like breathed out, "God, Simon. Your eyes, they're so beautiful." It was after our heavy duty kissing in his room...during Shifting lessons.

I walked out of my bathroom into my room, and plucked out an aqua colored long sleeved v-neck with a flairy black mini skirt. I blow dried my hair and applied the hair products necessary for my hair. Putting on silver chandalier earrings, I slipped on my Steve Madden stilletos.

I looked at myself, approvingly at the full length mirror and walked downstairs.

Driving to Paul's house, I quickly called him saying I was on my way.

"AH! Shit, you're early! Uh...no, its ok, come now. I can think of many things we could do, while we've got extra time." Paul said, with a seductive thread in his deep sexy voice.

I hung up with a smile on my face, knowing what he had meant.

Damn hormones, what would I do without them?

I arrived at his house, parked my car next to his silver BMW, and walked up to his door.

I remembered, 7 years ago, I had arrived here for Shifter lessons. It didnt turn out too pretty. I'd done one hell of a job jabbing Paul's eye with my thumb.

Self defense move I learned back in New York.

I rang the chimming door bell 2 times before Paul opened up the door, with a radiant smile.

There was something like yearning in his smile. Yearning for what, I didnt know. But whatever the heck it was, it made me so curious. As if, that smile sucked me into a hypnotic daze. I just felt like melting, in short.

He grabbed my hand in a sort of way that a little kid would grab their friend's hand to show them that they just discovered boys and girls have different bodies; something like that.

I folowed his lead, straight into his gigantic wood floored living room. In the center of the living room, was 2 lit vanilla candles, a stereo playing Natalie's song called 'Gotta Let You Know', a dozen rose petals scattered around the table, and a sign saying 'Let Me Love You Down' taken from a song also, I was guessing.

I couldnt help myself from smiling. Paul stood infront of me, with his bright blue eyes on my emerald eyes. He was searching my face, looking for something, anything, just to know that I approved. It was the sweetest thing I could remember someone doing for me. He'd gone through all of this, for me.

When we were having our 'staring contest', I lightly sucked in my lower lip and smiled at him. He obviousky got the hint.

Actually, I was just about to say something but only got up to "This is-"

But was cut off, ever so romantically with a powerful, full mouth on mouth kiss. There was soo much intensity in the kiss that Paul got a sudden urge to grab me by my be-hind and lift me onto countertop against the wall. This made it so that Paul was positioned inbetween my legs, pressing himself against me, and instead of me reaching down to Paul's lips, our heads were leveled to each others.

And that was totally fine by me.

Our breathing was getting rapidly quicker and shorter, while our tongues were exploring different parts of each other's mouths. My hands had a mind of their own. My fingers ran themselves through Paul's thick, soft hair making me want even more. I placed each hand on the sides of his head and cupped them by his jaw. Our lips were no longer attached to each others...Paul took care of that by passionalty kissing my neck, while I tilted my head upwards so he could get a better way aroung it.

It was getting really hard to breath. At the same time, I didnt want to stop doing this. I felt as if I could do this 24/7. Maybe just a little breath, I thought to myself, taking in desparatly needed oxygen.

"Oh, God Suze!" Paul said. More like moaned, moving down to my colllar bone.

Apparently, he was having a lot of fun.

As for me, I felt that it was necessary to get his J.Crew dark blue shirt off. I had a few accomplishments of my own. It was too bad, because that shirt matched his eyes so well, making it hard to take your eyes away from his.

Accomplishment number one- get Paul's shirt off.

Mission accomplished.

Acc. number two- roam his back while kissing his tanned shoulders.

I slipped Paul's shirt over his head, separating for just the right amount of time. He made a noise from the back of his throat, meaning he approved.

Acc. number two- 'Voila!

Now, this one was going to be a little tricky. More of a tease.

I trailed my fingers along Paul's waistband of his black Chino's, that hung low to his hips. He inhaled sharply. I obviously hit a winner.

Pretending I was undoing his belt, I slid my hands onto his hips and trickled them up to his middle back.

Paul took hold of my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. His ice blue eyes were smiling madly at me. They were dripping with passion and love.

"I like tease. You tease me, so I've gotta tease you." He said with a seductive grin.

He's competeing. I like competeters. Hah!

Paul held my hips and brought me off the couner top, and walked me across the room to the stairs.

His room. He led me to his room.

Is it just me, or is he implying something?

I walked into his room, gazing around, while I was quickly brought down to the floor.

Being pinned down, with my arms over my head, I sucked in oxygen that was greatly needed.

I havent been getting enough in the past 15 minutes.

Paul casually sat himself on my torso leaning his head down to mine. I closed my eyes, as if to get ready for a kiss.

No kiss.

I opened my eyes to find Paul just staring at me with this smirk on his face, and left eyeborw crooked up.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, sounding impatient. Paul laughed quietly.

He slid his hands down, from my arms to my sides. Chills were sent down my arms and spine. They were good chills, as if to say 'Gimme more, baby!'

Only, I didnt say that.

Paul noticed my chills and moved his right leg inbetween my thighs, making them feel warm.

He knew what he was doing. A tease. To play back. Ooh, he's _so_ gonna get it.

I squeezed my thighs together, making Paul's leg get squashed. Hehe. I wrapped my legs around his body, and with a swift move of my doing, he was pinned down.

Just where I like it.

"What the-" Paul began to say, but was interupted by me.

"Touche'." I said with a satisfied smile on.

I was just about to say something else, when somehow I landed on my back, legs in the air around Paul's neck.

It was as if we were playing wrestling.

I forgot how strong Paul was, and how easy it would be for him to flip me back inthe position he wanted me in.

Damn.

Instead of continueing with our one-on-one on the floor, Paul sweeped me up and kissed me, putting me on his bed.

I mentioned he was shirtless, right?

Well, while he was kissing my neck, my fingers going through his hair, he started to unbutton my shirt.

_Shit,_ I thought to myself. What kind of bra was I even wearing?

It was too late. Paul casually threw my shirt off to the side, landing on his desk chair.

"Wait here for a sec, k?" Paul said while trying to breath normally. He left the room.

While he was gone, I started to fix my hair, which looked like a tornado ran through it.

I sat, laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling with my hands behind my head, while Paul came in.

He stood by the door, one hand leaning up on the door post and the other holding a tie wrapped around his neck.

Drool

A tie. That's all he was wearing, besides his boxers.

My eyes looked him over, as if he were candy. Well, to tell you the truth, it was candy to the eyes.

He walked in slowly with a seductive smile on his face. My heart was beating with each step he took closer.

_Closer...one more step...closer..._

By this time, my heart was no longer beating slowly. It was as if it was beating to the rythme of the song "Let's Get It Started".

I leaned on my elbows, eyes wide while he just reached the foot of the bed.

His blue eyes said everything. _I want you. I need you. It's time._

Time for what? I soon found out.

He leaned in so slow, that I started to get eager, and was about to pull him in. I couldnt take in any longer, I wanted him so bad.

All that teasing had got me to get ready for this. It was like an introduction, sort of.

Leaning on his hands, beside me, our lips connected. It started out as a slow, passionate kiss. His face was moving to all directions, as if I tasted differently in other spots.

His throat made a deep noise, indicating that he was enjoying this.

As for me, my breath was comeing out raspy and quick.

He leaned more into me, pressing me against the bed. His legs were on either side of me with his-(cough)-manhood pressing hard against me.

Never in my life, have I ever felt this way. _Never._ Back when we were teenagers, it was more like lust than love. That's what you get when you're full of hormones.

Now though, it was different. This was love. I could feel it.

Paul's hands slip up my stomach, to the side of my bra. He slid his hands under my back, arching it up towards him.

With one swift click, my bra was unhooked. He slid the straps off of my bare shoulders, and down my chilled arms.

Without disconnecting our mouths from each other, Paul flicked my bra to the floor next to the bed.

The feeling of his bare flesh on mine was beyond describable. It sent chills and a warm sensation all over my body. I felt it in every inch of me.

Paul started kissing me as if I were some sort of addiction.

Breathing really hard, laying on his bed, Paul brought his body to my legs.

Oh. My. God.

I felt like my insides were going to burst out any second with over flowing passion.

"Suuuuze." Paul moaned while kissing my lower stomach. He played with my underwear band, and started to lower it.

I cant do this, I thought to myself. Not yet.

Could I? I mean, I love Paul more than anything, but was I even ready?

"Paul..." I said, sounding out raspy. "...I can't...I dont know how...I'm not sure...Oh, God Paul!"

Ladies and genltemen, I am no longer able to speak. The words just wouldnt come out.

I wanted this. I wanted this so bad. I couldnt think of anyone I'd rather do this with than Paul.

He brought his head to mine, looked into my eyes and said "Shh. I'll go slow. I promise I wont hurt you." He said it so soft and low, whispering in my ear, "I love you, Suze."

I melted. I have turned into a puddle of Melted Suze Goop. He loved me, and he said it out loud.

I would have started to cry if he hadnt kissed me then. Either that, or I would have sunk into the mattress.

He cupped my face with his strong, tanned hands and covered my mouth with his.

Zings were sent all over my body again.

"I promise." He whispered again, through deep passionate kisses.

That's when Paul travled down my body and made his way to my thighs.

I sat up and gripped his hair as he started kissing my thighs. I inhaled sharply and let out a guhe moan.

God, he is so damn _good!_

He took hold of my hips and brought me more into him. I felt part of him, like one body.

"..Paul.." I moaned before I was sent to a never ending bliss.

-

I woke up two hours later with my head rested on Pauls bare chest.

I did it. I didnt even hesitate with Paul. It all felt so right, he was right.

I remember him going slow, and nothing hurt. He had promised, and he kept it.

He was so good at it, that I felt over whelmed with love for him. I began doing my own things with him, feeling comfotable with myself.

I looked with his eyes closed. He was still asleep.

Before getting out of the bed, I took one more look back at Paul. He is one hott guy, I thought to myself. I really am lucky, nothing could make me more happy.

I slipped out of the bed.

CREEK.

Shit! the bed makes noises. I moved up slower and then realized I was in the nude.

Where are my clothes? Ah, a robe.

I wrapped a bath robe around my body, and headed downstairs. I was starved!

I padded down the stairs, finding that I was a little bit dizzy.

In the kitchen, I found a bottle of Advil and took two.

Opening the fridge, I took out milk. I opened the cabinet and tokk out a bowel and look for cereal.

Sitting down by the counter, I saw a hand slip around my waist.

"Hey." Paul said while kissing my cheek.

I began eating my Cherrios and looking at the back of the box reading 'May lower cholesteral'. Thats such crap. While it may lower your cholesteral, it's loaded with carbs.

But I was hungry, so screw carbs.

I lifted my eyes, to see Paul looking at me. He smiled and searched my eyes.

With a mouth full of cereal, I smiled at him. He laughed at my full mouth and started to pop Cherrios in his mouth.

I started choking on my cereal, because I was trying to smile at him.

Aw, geez. Nice way to ruin the moment, Suze.

"Trying to choke yourself?" Paul said with a smirk as he came behind me nd patting my back.

"Mffhummuhhuh." I tried saying. No such luck.

"Here," Paul said handing me a napkin. "Spit it in the napkin."

Was he serious? That would be gross.

Instead, I swallowed the contents of chewed up food in my mouth.

Paul took the napkin and lightly wiped my mouth.

I started to laugh because...he was wiping my mouth. It was so cute.

"You're so cute when you laugh, Simon." He said still wiping at my mouth.

"You havent called me that in so long." I said with a little bit of curiosity on my voice.

"Somethings change in a matter of time." He said, gazing into my eyes.

I gazed back.

He gazed again.

"Yeah, I know. A whole hell of a lot of things." I said while putting the spoon in my mouth and letting it hang.

Paul reached over to me and...ate off a Cherrio that was on my cheek.

While munching onthe found Cherrio, Paul said, "You had a good sleep? I sure as hell did." With a hidden smirk.

"I had an amazing sleep. Paul..." I began but just couldnt finish it.

"You don thave to say anything. Sometimes its good not to say anything. No matter what, its able to be felt no matter what." He said in a soft voice, as he took hold of a loose lock of hair and tucked it behind my ears.

Paul qwrapped his arms around me and faced my back to him. He sighed into my hair. "Your hair always smells good. You know that? And your skin..." He said while rubbing his nose against my shoulder.

"Paul?" I said.

"Hmmm." He mummbled. I looked down at his arm that was wrapped around me and traced my finger up and down it.

"Paul...I want you to know...That I love you..."

He took hold of my shoulders, and turned me around, now facing him. Once again, his eyes bore into mine.

"Suze...I've always loved you. From the first time I ever saw you, I knew I loved you." He said with a serious face.

"Then, our love is spilt equally. That means I love you, and you love me. I didnt know it at first, but I know it now. I feel so sure. Paul, back there, in your room...on your bed..." I was talking so fast. "...I've never felt that way in my life. _Ever._ You make me feel wanted and loved. Its just, I dont know hwat to do now. I mean, like what do we do now?..." I was talking so fast.

I need air.

Paul had a huge smile on his face. "Suze, you know what this means...Right?"

I was clueless. "No, I dont. Thats why im so confused. I need help. I need _your_ help. I love you, but I just dont know hat the next move is that I have to make..."

again, Paul looked at me with sparkling eyes and said "Stay here for a sec. I need to show you something."

He sprinted up the stairs, and a minute later came back with a medium sized box in his hands.

He held out is hand, and led me to the couch. "Come 'ere." He said motioning to the couch.

We sat down next to each other, and Paul opened up the boxes lid, and pulled out a sewing spoodle.

"Huh? Whats that for?" I ask, maybe a little to childishly.

He laughed and said just wait.

He pulled out some thread and tookmy finger, and tied the string around it.

"Cutting my circulation?" I said jokingly. "No...wait..ok, here." He said when he finished tieing the string.

He opend up the top part of the spoodle and, curiously, I took a peek over.

"Hey, no lookin." He said playfully. He put the top down and had somehting in his hands.

Somethin gheavy was on the other side of the string. I had no clue what it was, but I was getting impatient.

"Suze...I love you, you know that." He said. "Uh, huh." Was all I was able to manage to get out. He was going so slow.

It was probably some old thing from his grandma that he wanted to give me. Who knows?

"...Suze...Will...You..." He started saying while something started to roll down the spool of thread. "Marry...Me..." He said, while the ring slipped down onto my finger.

I gasped in so sharply that I thoguth I was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh, my God...Whoa...Paul..." I breathed out.

I looked up at him to see if he was serious. His icey blue eyes were lookign at me with love and curiosity. His face was totally serious. Not one hint of a smile.

My eyes were wide, and my mouth hung down wide open.

"I..this is beautiful...WOW!...You..me...MARRIED! Paul, yes! Yes, yes, yes!" It finaly registered into my brain what he said.

Paul wanted to marry me. Spend the rest of his life with me till death do us part. Marry. Paul. Me. Kids. Legally.

I jumped up and held his face in my hands and kissed him.

"Hey, this is my part..." He said. "You'll marry me? 'Cuz Suze, I love you so much. I always have."

"Mmhmm. Paul, I love you."

He had the biggest smile on his face that any human can have on. He grabbed me by my waist and picked me up onto the table and kissed me like he never did before.

I was marrying Paul Slater. I was going to be his wife. We could have sex legally. we could buy a house together...

...We're in love.

-

**End of Ch2.**

**Now give me long reviews. Must be long and juicy, porfavor.**

**Please. Review. And give me your thoughts. Or ideas. Whichever.**

**Love, Beka**


End file.
